DON'T OPEN IT!
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: Terbongkarnya sifat asli di sebagian orang-orang terdekatnya. Seorang gadis yang dikira polos dan alim. Ternyata sangat liar di dalamnya. Bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terbongkar? Ini lah pengalaman dari Haruno Sakura.


**DON'T OPEN IT...!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**This Fic is MINE (termasuk laptop, modem, pulsa & tenaga ngetik)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**Rated : M (For Save)**

**Summary :**

**Terbongkarnya sifat asli di sebagian orang-orang terdekatnya.**

**Seorang gadis yang dikira polos dan alim. Ternyata sangat liar di dalamnya.**

**Bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terbongkar?**

**Ini lah pengalaman dari Haruno Sakura.**

**.**

**Don't ****LIKE**** don't ****READ**

**PLEASE NO FLAME!**

**.**

**Full of sakura pov**

Chapter. 1

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Hai _minna-san_, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Usiaku 17 tahun. Aku cantik, manis dengan badan proporsional, pintar, agak pendiam, baik hati, supel dan disukai banyak orang. Eits, itu bukan aku yang bilang loh. Aku hanya mengutip apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang diriku ini. Dan yang paling mereka sukai, **katanya** juga sih selain karena sifatku ini yang ternyata sangat didukung oleh wajah yang dihiasi jidat lebar yang untung saja tertutupi oleh poni, mata emerald, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis yang merah dan jangan ketinggalan surai merah muda ku yang panjang mencapai sepunggung yang beraksen gelombang di bagian bawahnya. **Katanya** itulah yang membuat orang-orang terpana ketika melihatku. **Katanya** juga sih, wajahku ini tidak ada bosan-bosannya dipandang. Ko kayanya kebanyakan **katanya** ya? Tapi itu memang fakta ko! Sumpah! Jadi percaya deh apa yang kukatakan tadi!

Lalu yang kusukai yaitu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan strawberry, cherry dan tomat cherry. Selain itu yang kusukai juga adalah...

Hmmm... sesungguhnya tidak enak juga aku membicarakannya.

Ssttt... masalahnya itu adalah... _Hentai_!

Kyaaaaa...! Entah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya! Entah sejak kapan aku menyadari bahwa _libido_ ku sangatlah tinggi. Aku bahkan sering membayangkan pada saat aku mandi aku sedang disentuh oleh orang yang ku cintai. Aku tidak dapat menahan hasrat yang ada di dalam diriku sendiri untuk menyentuh seluruh lekuk tubuhku sendiri ketika aku sedang mandi atau ketika aku memakai pakaian minim.

Aku yang setiap harinya selalu ingin melakukan apa yang dinamakan sex itu, mungkin memang karena _libido_ ku yang tinggi, tetap saja sampai saat— pada apa yang ku ceritakan nanti aku masih _virgin_. Selama ini aku terus bertahan dengan hanya menonton _blue_ _film_ termasuk _anime hentai_ atau pun membaca segala cerita _sex_ yang aku dapatkan melalui internet, yang juga sering aku simpan di dalam aplikasi handphone ku, aku juga mengoleksi _manga hentai_. Ssttt... aku menyimpannya di tempat tersembunyi agar tidak ada yang tahu. Hihihi... Agar sewaktu-waktu aku merasa _horny_, aku sudah mempunyai obatnya? Aku tidak mau berhubungan intim dengan sembarangan orang, karena aku tetap menjaga pendirianku kalau nanti suamiku yang akan mendapatkannya untuk pertama kali.

Tapi yang pasti aku selalu menjaga agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang kebiasaan liarku ini. Karena kalau sudah membicarakan tentang _sex_, aku selalu tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak berbicara lebih atau terlalu senang untuk membahasnya. Karena ada satu sahabat dekatku yang mengetahui kebiasaanku ini, sampai akhirnya aku disuruh perbanyak makan tomat untuk menurunkan _libido_ku yang menurutnya sudah mencapai tingkat akut.

Ini lah ceritaku yang mungkin mengakibatkan sebagian kecil orang akhirnya mengetahui sisi liarku yang selalu ku sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

.

XDXDXDXD

.

Sampai suatu hari, _Nii-chan_ ku yang bernama Sasori Haruno mengundang teman-teman dekatnya untuk menginap di rumah sekalian mengerjakan sesuatu untuk pembukaan cafe terbarunya bersama temannya itu. Sasori-_nii _sih bilangnya mau pesta piama? H h h katanya juga sih dia lagi iri sama pacarnya yang bernama Yuri yang kadang suka mengadakan pesta piama di apartemennya yang ditinggalinya sendirian, termasuk aku sendiri yang sekali-sekali mengikuti ajakannya kalau sedang senggang. Padahal sebenarnya Sasori-_nii_ lagi kesal karena dia ingin membuat pesta piama khusus untuk dirinya dan Yuri-_nee_ saja, ya cukup berdua katanya. Tapi Yuri-_nee_ beralasan, kalau dia sedang kelelahan dengan aktivitas kampusnya yang sedang padat-padatnya, jadi menolak pesta piama bohong-bohongan itu karena takut makin kelelahan dan jadi tidak dapat melakukan aktivitasnya selama beberapa hari. Hmmm~ dasar _ero-nii_!

Nah, kembali ke kamar Nii-_chan_ tersayangku. Pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dimana kamar yang berukuran cukup luas itu sudah terisi oleh cowok-cowok tampan. Yah... selain Nii-_chan_ ku yang imut dan cakep, tentu saja teman-teman dekatnya sudah dapat dipastikan merupakan cowok-cowok tampan juga. Beruntungnya aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki seperti dirinya, mudah mencari tempat cuci mata kalau sedang jenuh!

Kamar Nii-_chan_ yang biasanya rapi sekarang sudah terlihat sedikit berantakan ketika aku memasuki kamarnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa makan malam sudah siap, "Ohhh... sudah mulai berantakan rupanya ya?" ejekku yang masih mengedarkan pandangan mata di seluruh penjuru ruangan, walau tidak ada yang menanggapi perkataanku yang hanya seperti gumaman kecil.

Terlihat Sasori_-nii_ sedang duduk di lantai menghadap tv _big screen_-nya yang dihubungkan dengan kabel laptop apple-nya bersama Itachi-_nii_ dan Neji-_nii_. Sepertinya sedang melihat video rancangan desain cafe? Tidak jauh di belakang mereka ada Sasuke-_kun_ sedang memainkan handphone _android_-nya, yang terus terang saja merupakan orang yang aku sukai, eh, maksudku aku cintai. Suka dan cinta itu berbeda bukan? Walau aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyadarinya atau tidak. Karena aku terlihat seperti anak pendiam dan alim yang pasti. Padahal aslinya bisa lebih liar dari kelihatannya seperti yang kalian tahu. Yah seperti kepribadian ganda, tapi tidak juga sih. Aku kalau di hadapan orang lain memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan tidak terlalu banyak tingkah juga, karena aku orangnya malas menghadapi lingkungan sekitar alias cuek. Walau tidak seperti si pemalas Shikamaru yang terlihat sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang _big size_ Sasori-_nii_, tidak mempedulikan betapa berisiknya kamar yang di tempatinya itu.

Masih di atas ranjang, di sebelah Shikamaru ada Naruto yang sedang seru ngomong dengan Sai yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan senyuman anehnya yang selalu terpancar setiap saat dan terkadang pula membalas dengan omongannya yang lumayan bikin sakit hati Naruto, dan juga Gaara yang menyahutinya dengan sekedar tersenyum kecil atau yang paling mudahnya meng-_copas_ _trademark _"Hn" milik Sasuke-_kun_.

'Berarti semua cowok tertampan di Konoha lengkap semua disini,' batinku setelah menghitung berapa orang yang menginap malam ini. (Anggap saja cowok-cowok tertampan di Konoha itu para _male chara_ Naruto XD).

"Saku-_chan_, malam ini masak apa?" tanya Sasori-_nii_ yang akhirnya benar-benar menyadari kehadiranku.

"Kare. Ayo semuanya makan dulu, baru nanti dilanjutkan lagi!" aku mengeraskan suaraku agar seluruh orang yang ada di situ dapat mendengarnya. Serentak seluruh kepala menoleh ka arahku yang masih menyenderkan tubuhku di pintu yang terbuka.

"Horeeee! Kita makan malam! Pasti enak nih buatan Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto disertai cengiran lebarnya. **HUP**! Naruto langsung melompat turun dari atas kasur, berlari mendekatiku sambil merentangkan tangannya seolah-olah akan memelukku. Aku sudah bersiap menghindar dari serangannya, namun Sasori-_nii_ sudah menghalau di depan tubuhku yang langsung melancarkan jitakan di pusat kepala Naruto. **BUGH**!

"_I-itaiii_... Saso-_nii_~ kejam sekali dikau..." keluh Naruto meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya yang diusap-usapnya oleh kedua tangannya.

"Salahmu sendiri _BAKA_! Jangan seenaknya menyentuh _imouto_ ku! Atau kupastikan kau tidak dapat melihat cengiran rubahmu lagi!" Naruto meringkuk ketakutan melihat _deathglare_ yang diberikan Sasori-nii.

Aku langsung menggandeng lengan Sasori-_nii_, "Ayo~ sudah Nii-_chan_, kita makan ayo," ucapku lembut sambil terus menariknya ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Memasuki ruang makan, semuanya langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang telah disediakan di meja makan. Aku mulai menghidangkan sajian nasi kare dihadapan mereka semua dan juga untukku sendiri.

"Loh? Kenapa punya Sasuke banyak irisan tomat dipiringnya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai membuka suaranya kembali setelah dari tadi terdiam. Mungkin efek jitakan Sasori-_nii_?

Langsung saja semua kepala menoleh ke arah piring Sasuke yang memang sengaja aku tambahkan banyak irisan tomat di bagian pinggirnya.

"Wah iya, banyak banget Saku-_chan_," ucap Sasori-_nii_, "Lagipula kau pakai membuatkan jus tomat segala."

"Jangan-jangan, kamu tahu ya kalau Sasuke kalau makan harus pakai tomat?" tanya Itachi-_nii_ sambil tersenyum menggoda padaku.

Aku berusaha menanggapinya dengan santai, "Iya. Lagipula aku juga menambahkan irisan tomat cherry ke dalam piringku sendiri ko," pandanganku menunjukkan ke arah piringku. Bahkan aku memakai piring kecil untuk 5 buah tomat cherry lainnya agar tidak memenuhi piring utamaku.

"Kalian berdua maniak tomat ya?" jari telunjuk Gaara menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di hadapanku kemudian beralih ke arahku juga.

"Cocok! Kalian pantas jadi pasangan!" seru Shikamaru menggodaku, pandangan matanya berkilat jahil. Membuat semua yang ada di meja itu tertawa, kecuali aku dan Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke memperhatikan wajahku dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

'UGH' sontak aku menundukkan wajahku yang mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Hei Sasori, apa Sakura kalau makan juga harus ada tomat cherry?"

"Ya... itu memang sudah kewajiban, kalau tidak dia bisa ngamuk. Kecuali ketika makan di luar..." Sasori_-nii_ menggeser bangkunya sedikit merapat ke sampingku, menepuk-nepuk kepalaku yang kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya di dekat telingaku, "Hanya di luar saja dia berusaha tidak mengamuk seperti gorila!" aku langsung mendongakan wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya yang telah menyeringai lebar. _Deathglare_ terbaik pun aku berikan, cubitan kecil pun aku sarangkan ke lengannya sampai dia menjerit sakit.

"_I-itaiii_... Saku-_chan_!" Sasori-_nii_ mengusap-usap lengannya yang mulai terlihat sedikit membiru akibat ulahku tadi.

"Salahmu sendiri Nii-_chan_!" seruku masih kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian ketika melihat lengannya yang biru, aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Mau kemana Saku?" tanya Sasori-_nii_ menatapku bingung.

"Mengambil salep buat lenganmu," ucapku sambil menuju ke lemari yang berisi kotak obat tidak jauh dari situ. Aku mengambil salep yang berkhasiat menyembuhkan bekas luka atau memar sehingga tidak berbekas. Aku berjalan kembali ke meja makan. Gerakanku terhenti sebentar.

Aneh? Kenapa semua orang pada memperhatikanku? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?

"Kalian semua kenapa?" alisku terangkat satu, "Cepat habiskan makan malamnya, nanti keburu dingin tidak enak lagi," aku menyuruh mereka dengan suara yang sedikit tegas.

"Ah, iya_. Itadakimasu_!" kata Itachi-_nii_ memulai makan yang langsung diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Tapi aku perhatikan kenapa semuanya masih melirik ke arahku sih? Sasuke-_kun_ juga begitu.

Ah, masa bodoh saja lah. Aku memegang lengan Sasori-_nii_, mencolek sedikit salep yang telah aku buka dari _tube_-nya. Mengoleskannya perlahan ke memar yang berasal dari cubitanku tadi. Aku akui kalau cubitanku itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Salep ini juga selalu tersedia karena Sasori-_nii _sering mengerjaiku, jadi ya tercipta lah memar-memar kecil di tubuhnya yang bukan gara-gara perkelahian di luar dengan berandalan atau teman, tapi itu semua karena aku! Hehehe. Maafkan adikmu yang cantik ini ya _Nii-chan_...

"Sudah baikan Nii-_chan_?" tanyaku menatap wajah Sasori-_nii_ yang juga tengah memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, uda Saku. Cepat cuci tanganmu lalu kita lanjut makan," suruh Sasori-_nii_, aku langsung mencuci tanganku sesuai perintahnya.

"Hei Sasori, adikmu itu walau galak tapi perhatian ya?"

Sasori_-nii_ hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban untuk Neji-_nii_.

"Ah iya! Sakura-_chan_ yang paling sering khawatir kalau ada yang sakit atau terluka. Kalau ada yang mempunyai masalah juga seringnya bicara ke Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil sesekali menggigit sendok makannya, mengingat bagaimana sikapku sewaktu berada di sekolah.

"Ino juga pernah bicara persis sepertimu Naruto," sahut Sai menimpali.

"Tapi Saku-_chan_ kalau sekalinya marah benar-benar mengerikan! Hiii...!" Naruto yang merinding memeluk badannya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya ketika mengingat dia pernah dihajar olehku karena menggangguku yang menurutku sih memang sudah terlalu kelewatan.

"Perutmu pernah dihantam oleh tinju Sakura sih ya," ujar Gaara terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat Naruto harus berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah hingga hampir jam pulang sekolah. Tinjuku memang sangat hebat!

"Jangan mengungkit itu lagi Gaara, kecuali kau juga merasakan apa yang kualami. Boleh kau bicara tentang 'itu' lagi," ucap Naruto sarkastik.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak mau bernasib sama denganmu," Gaara dengan tenang melahap nasi kare nya yang sekarang sudah tinggal setengah.

Aku telah kembali duduk di bangku ku. Mulai menyantap nasi kare yang telah mendingin namun masih utuh. Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah tomat cherry yang entah bagaimana caranya telah mengalihkan perhatianku begitu saja yang tadinya sedikit tidak bernafsu sekarang malah jadi sangat bernafsu untuk melahap tomat cherry ku duluan dibanding nasi kare. Ahhh... aku sangat menyukaimu tomat cherry! Dan juga Sasuke-_kun_! Itu tidak boleh terlupakan, hehehe.

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berada di depanku. Kulihat dia sedang begitu menikmati makanannya. Syukurlah dia menyukai masakanku ini. Aku sudah takut saja rasa masakanku ini tidak sesuai dengan seleranya.

Tapi mungkin juga dia menyukai masakanku karena adanya begitu banyak irisan tomat yang aku berikan padanya. Yah... yang mana saja sekarang sudah tidak terlalu penting bagiku. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang dia telah memakan masakanku. Itu saja.

Senyum simpul pun tertera di bibir mungilku tanpa kusadari.

Meja makan yang biasanya hanya berisik olehku dan Sasori-_nii_ sekarang makin menambah berisik saja. Tapi aku menyukai keadaan acara makan yang seperti ini. Walau yang berkumpul disini jujur saja merupakan orang-orang berkelas, namun mereka tetap lah para pemuda yang masih suka seenaknya sendiri dan malas terikat dengan yang namanya aturan tata kerama.

Akhirnya selesai juga acara makan malam ini. Semua orang telah merasa kenyang dan mulai meninggalkan meja makan. Ada yang kembali ke kamar Sasori-_nii_, ada juga yang ingin menghirup udara segar dulu di taman belakang. Sedangkan aku?

Tentu saja mencuci semua piring-piring kotor ini. Aku mencuci sambil menyenandungkan lagu dari penyanyi kesukaanku Yui yang berjudul _How Crazzy. _Sangat sesuai dengan diriku yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Oohhh... Sasuke-_koi_...

Aku mengingat-ingat makan malam yang berlangsung barusan. Aku sempat beberapa kali melirik Sasuke. Yang beberapa kali itu pula secara tidak sengaja dia melirik ke arahku juga. Aku malu dan langsung terfokus pada makananku lagi. Aku tidak tahu dia masih melirik ke arahku atau pun tidak. Tapi kurasa tadi benar-benar seperti bukan diriku saja yang tidak bisa bersikap tenang ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Ada apa ya dengan diriku hari ini?

Ah iya, aku jadi teringat ketika Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya. Ketika jus tomat itu ada yang mengalir sedikit dari celah bibir tipisnya dengan bibir gelas. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali aku menciumnya saat itu. Dan ketika dia meneguk liquid kental itu, aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau liquid kental itu adalah cairan orgasme yang keluar dari kemaluanku?

Uuhhh... aku malah jadi terbawa perasaan tidak mengenakan sekarang. Badanku mulai terasa merinding setiap mengingat kalau Sasuke akan menginap di rumahku hari ini. Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia tidur di kamarku dan mulai memainkan jari-jemarinya yang besar dan hangat itu saat menyentuhku. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Ahh... aku merasakan kain yang membungkus daerah intimku itu sudah mulai lembab sekarang. Sepertinya aku mulai merasa _horny_ kembali. **UGH**! Bagaimana ini?

Pikiranku langsung menjadi kacau. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan membereskan semua cucian piringku ini kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tidurku. Aku harus segera menuntaskan hasrat yang makin lama makin menguat.

**POK**!

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang dan aku makin terkejut. Sasuke-_kun_?

Aku berusaha tenang menghadapinya, padahal aku saat ini ingin sekali memeluknya. Mengingat betapa labilnya diriku saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Boleh aku mendapatkan 1 buah tomat lagi? Mulutku sangat tidak enak setelah dicekoki makanan yang entah apa itu oleh Dobe. Dan rasa anehnya tidak mau hilang dari dalam mulutku," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tentu. Kau ambil saja di dalam kulkas."

Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebuah tomat yang berada di dalam keranjang kecil yang memang kusiapkan untuk tomat biasa dan tomat cherry.

"Hn. _Arigatou_ Sakura," Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya kepada orang lain. Tapi sepertinya dia lumayan sering tersenyum kepadaku ko. Apa dia menyukaiku ya? Hah... jangan terlalu tinggi imajinasimu Sakura! Atau kau akan sangat sakit bahkan mati rasa kalau kau terjatuh nantinya.

"_Douita_ Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencuci piring-piring kotor dan sedang mencuci tangan ketika kulihat Sasuke masih berada di sampingku, menyender di pintu kulkas sambil memakan tomat merah yang segar.

"Kau tidak ke kamar Saso-_nii_?"

"Nanti saja lah. Oya Saku, kau juga menyukai tomat ya? Aku baru tahu. Sepertinya dulu kau tidak sefanatik tu terhadap tomat."

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Ya, sekarang aku sangat menyukai tomat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tomat cherry. Itu juga karena terpengaruh seseorang sih..."

"Oya? Siapa orang yang bisa membuatmu terpengaruh seperti itu?"

"Apa harus ku kasih tahu?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Hn. Aku ingin tahu," Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Tumben sekali dia penasaran dengan orang lain.

"Ahh... tapi kau jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh setelah mengetahuinya oke?"

"Oke. Eh, jangan bilang kalau itu adalah aku."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya yang sangat percaya diri. Ahh... aku memang makan banyak tomat karena awalnya ingin menurunkan _libido_ ku ini, tapi karena sering melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat menggemari buah berwarna merah itu, aku juga jadi ikut menyukainya. Walau sudah makan begitu banyak tomat setiap harinya tapi _libido_ ku bukannya makin menurun tapi sepertinya makin bertambah deh. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke ya? Apa dia punya nafsu yang besar atau tidak? Mengingat dia lebih lama menyukai buah tomat.

"Hei, kenapa tertawa?" tegurannya membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku tadi. Akhirnya aku putuskan, aku bicara saja yang sesungguhnya—tidak sepenuhnya sesungguhnya lebih tepatnya.

"Ya, kau benar Sasu-_kun_. Itu gara-gara kamu, aku jadi suka makan tomat," jawabku sambil menunjuk dirinya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa karena aku?"

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan? Ku pikir kau jenius Sasu-_kun_," godaku melihat wajahnya yang sangat jarang aku lihat juga, yaitu ekspresi kebingungan. Klan Uchiha itu pintar jadi tidak seharusnya merasa bingung kan?

"Hn. Sudah katakan saja Saku," wajahnya menjadi stoic kembali.

"Kau itu kan sangat suka tomat. Aku sering sekali melihatmu makan atau minum dengan tomat. Pertamanya sih aku biasa saja, tapi lama-lama aku juga jadi senang tomat, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi karena aku suka yang lebih manis makanya aku lebih menyukai tomat cherry. Yah itu aja sih alasannya. Intinya ya gara-gara Sasuke-_kun_ yang tiap hari selalu berhubungan dengan tomat."

"Oh... hahaha. Baru kali ini aku dengar aku bisa membuat orang sangat menyukai tomat. Di keluargaku saja tidak ada yang terpengaruh," ujarnya sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya. Berdecak mengetahui karena dirinya lah diriku jadi seperti ini.

"Mereka sudah kebal terhadapmu. Sedangkan aku sangat lemah sehingga dengan mudahnya terkontaminasi virus tomat darimu sehingga sulit berhenti," aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku juga, dengan nada bercanda tapi wajahku dibuat seperti orang yang sangat menyesal.

"Hn, dasar aneh," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutku, gemas melihat tingkahku.

"Ugh... Sasu-_kun_! Rambutku berantakan nih," aku merapikan rambut merah muda ku yang berantakan, "Kau juga aneh. Kan kau yang mempelopori sebagai penyuka tomat sejati," lanjutku lagi sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Aa... baiklah. Kau orang aneh dan aku tidak," Sasuke menyeringai tetap saja tidak mau kalah denganku. Gengsi dibilang orang aneh sepertinya. Terserah kau saja lah Sasuke.

Tapi, baru saja aku berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke mulai berbicara kembali, "Hn, tapi tidak apa-apa kalau aku juga dibilang orang aneh. Soalnya pasanganku adalah Sakura. Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa dibilang aneh juga."

Blush! Wajahku tiba-tiba saja merona merah mendengar perkataannya. Apa maksudnya tadi ya?

"..."

Sasuke terlihat seperti menyeringai, dengan santainya dia memakan tomatnya kembali yang sudah bersisa sedikit dan langsung melahapnya habis. Aku masih memperhatikan wajahnya kembali. Duhh... melihat cara makannya aku malah terbayang bagaimana kalau dia sedang menciumku? Gawat. Aku merasakan wajahku makin memerah menyerupai buah tomat kesukaanku dengannya.

Sasuke melirik ke arahku, "Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali Saku-_chan_?"

Eh, dia bilang Saku-_chan_? Aku tidak pernah mendengar dia memanggil orang dengan embel-embel –_chan_ di belakangnya? Aku tidak salah dengar kan tadi?

"Kau bilang apa tadi Sasuke-_kun_? Saku-_chan_? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu?" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku, bahkan sangat dekat. Aku tidak dapat bergerak untuk menjauhinya, tatapan _onyx_ itu lah yang membuatku seperti ini. Sasuke agak membungkukkan badannya sedikit, sehingga wajahnya berada begitu rendah, mensejajarkan dengan wajahku. Hembusan nafanya sudah sangat terasa di telinga kiriku, membuatku sedikit bergidik karena geli. Sasuke berbisik, "Aku memanggilmu begitu karena wajahmu yang telah mengundangku untuk memakanmu Sa-ku-_chan_."

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke samping, mengakibtkan hidung kami bersentuhan.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasu-_kun_?" tanyaku yang makin tergagap dengan wajah yah yang pasti masih sama seperti tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai, membuatnya semakin tampan tapi juga membuatku semakin takut. Apa dia menggodaku ya? Kami masih saling berpandangan, tatapan _onyx_ nya itu benar-benar menjerat _emerald_ku, bahkan aku tidak sanggup berpaling. Kemana kekuatanku yang super duper extra kuat itu sih. Ya Tuhan... tolong aku sebelum aku jatuh lemas di hadapannya...

Ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Aku merasa mulai bisa menggerakan tanganku. Terima kasih Tuhan! Kedua telapak tanganku mulai merangkak ke atas menuju dadanya, tujuanku untuk menjauhkan badannya. Karena kakiku yang tetap tidak mau bergerak, padahal bisa saja aku yang melangkah mundur untuk menjauhinya. Ya Tuhan kau memang setengah-setengah dalam menyayangiku rupanya.

Telapak tanganku yang telah menyentuh dada kirinya merasakan sesuatu. Seperti degupan jantung yang kencang? Apa Sasuke merasa berdebar-debar terhadapku, jangan-jangan dia juga menyukaiku ya? Aku menepis pikiran itu terlebih dahulu, yang penting aku menjauhkan diriku dari seekor singa yang hendak memangsa domba betinanya ini. Hei apalagi yang kau tunggu Sakura? Harusnya kan kau senang?

Tapi ternyata aku tetap belum siap kalau seperti ini keadaannya. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Dan... Yeiiyyy berhasil! Aku terlepas dari Sasuke. Sasuke agak terdorong ke belakang sedikit sehingga menciptakan jarak diantara kami berdua.

"Aa... Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, aku pergi ke kamar duluan. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kembali kau bisa datang ke kamarku," ucapku dengan suara gugup tanpa memandangnya. Aku langsung tancap gas kabur dari hadapannya keluar dari dapur.

Setelah agak jauh, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk menoleh ke arah dapur untuk melihatnya. Ya tuhan... dia masih memandangiku bahkan masih sambil menyeringai. Dengan langkah seribu aku langsung menuju kamarku. Melewati Gaara, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang ingin menuju ke kamar Sasori-_nii_ yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarku.

Aku tidak peduli pada mereka yang menatapku heran.

**Brakkk!** Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu dan langsung menguncinya. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, dadaku turun naik berusaha mengimbangi nafasku. Aku berlari naik ke atas kasurku yang tertutupi sprei dan bedcover berwarna biru tua bercorak teddybear. Menyembunyikan wajahku di atas bantal.

Kyaaaa...! Aku malu sekali...!

Sementara di luar kamar, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Naruto masih terheran-heran dengan diriku. Wajah mereka ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Sakura-_chan_ kenapa merah begitu wajahnya ya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke arah kanan, memberikan kesan imut pada dirinya.

Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian di sini? Ayo masuk ke dalam," ucap Sasuke mengagetkan mereka bertiga dari belakang.

"Aa... tadi Sakura berlari dengan wajah memerah dan langsung membanting pintu kamar," jelas Gaara.

"_Mendokusai_, baru kali ini aku melihatnya," ujar Shikamaru yang sudah terlihat tidak mengantuk.

"Tapi wajahnya manis sekali kalau dia seeprti itu... _Kawaiii_~" ucap Naruto yang membayangkan diriku tadi.

"Jadi gara-gara itu wajah kalian juga ikutan memerah?" goda Sasuke, ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Ha?" serempak mereka bertiga mulai saling melihat.

"Apa wajah Sakura semanis itu?" tanya Sasuke kembali yang membuat mereka bertiga bukannya menghilangkan semburat merah malah semakin menambah.

"Yah... seperti itu lah," ucap Gaara menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya duluan untuk memasuki kamar Sasori_-nii_.

.

XDXDXDXDXD

.

"Ohh... tidak! Aku mulai merasakan itu kembali!" aku berteriak dalam dekapan bantal.

'Ah... sepertinya aku menyukai pesta piyama ini,' pikir Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamar.

**To Be Continued**

**Kyaaa...~! kenapa cha tahu-tahu ngebuat cerita kaya gini sih ya?**

**Pikiranku mulai error banget kayanya, tapi lumayan ngilangin stress selama beberapa waktu ini.**

**Gomena kalau gaje banget, ini tadinya mau dibuat biar agak humor. Walaupun mungkin humornya ga kerasa sama sekali.**

**Tapi cha harap kalian enjoy buat ngebaca ini. Di sini cha ngbuat full Sakura sendiri yang bercerita mengenai pengalamannya yang memalukan. Sakura dilema. Ha ha ha. Yah sedikit terselip kenyataan di dalam fic ini (kalau readers pengen tau sih XD).**

**Fic ini hanya akan berisi 2-3 chap aja, ga banyak soalnya cha belum bisa bikin yang berbau lemon gini. Walaupun ga tau akan ada adegan lemon pa ngga.**

**Jaa, segini dulu deh curcol dari Cha.**

**C U next Chap. **

** W**

** E**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V**


End file.
